1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED display module, in particular a LED display module which having a quick mounting-Dismounting unit. The LED display module can be fixed on the frame of display screen or removed from the frame quickly by the quick mounting-Dismounting unit.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that with the development of LED technology the LED display module which uses LED as the light source has been widely used. It realizes display by controlling semiconductor light-emitting diode and it is generally composed of plenty of light-emitting diodes and it displays characters by the turning on or off of the LED light.
In the specific implementation, the LED display module can be used to display text, graphics, images, animation, quotes, video, video signals and other information. LED display module can be used indoor and outdoor, it has incomparable advantages compared with the projector, TV wall and LCD display screen. The wide attention and rapid development of LED display module due to its advantages such as high brightness, low work voltage, low consumption, miniaturization, long life and so on.
In specific implementation for a particular location, a large LED display screen is usually required. In this case, large LED display screens are all assembled by several LED display modules, and when it is implemented, a number of LED display modules are made to work together by auxiliary hardware equipment and software to achieve the purpose of displaying large graphic information.
In fact, several LED display modules are fixed respectively to the overall framework of the LED display screen to form a large LED display screen. However, LED display modules are fixed to the framework by screws or other simple connecting elements in prior art and such connection results in the inconvenient maintenance in late, for example, when some LED display modules damaged need to be removed or repaired, maintenance personnel need to sequentially remove all screws fixing the LED display to remove the module overall and maintain it. Removing the LED display module in this manner is very inconvenient for the specific implementation, and this is the major disadvantage of the conventional technique.